


Hina Hikawa's epic thrash adventure

by jotarohusband



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game), Metallica
Genre: Addiction, Alternate Universe, Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, I suck at writing., Minor Violence, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rating May Change, Trans Female Character, Trans Wakana Rei, Underage Drinking, Underage Drug Use, all of them are gay. all of them., not an exact retelling of what happened irl so dont expect it to be, some characters deal with addiction and stuff so i gotta tag ittttt, uhhhh metallica au because a bitch is hyperfixating on 2 things rn, warning there are slurs. d--- is a big one.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:47:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25636774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jotarohusband/pseuds/jotarohusband
Summary: 𝘞𝘦 𝘨𝘰𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘭𝘦𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘭 𝘱𝘰𝘸𝘦𝘳𝘐𝘵 𝘪𝘴 𝘤𝘢𝘶𝘴𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘴𝘸𝘦𝘦𝘵 𝘱𝘢𝘪𝘯
Relationships: Ichigaya Arisa/Matsubara Kanon





	Hina Hikawa's epic thrash adventure

Hina Hikawa has never known poverty. Her father, and his father, have been playing tennis for as long as she can remember. Her father even has his own trophy room, and is barely even home to admire said trophies. She always gets what she wants, when she wants, and that is the way it has always been. 

At the age of 16, there isn’t much Hina really cares about, other than tennis. In fact, she is in the top 10 tennis players of her grade at school. All she cares about is tennis. Tennis is her life, and she makes sure to win every game she’s placed in. So when she moves to America, and told she isn’t good enough to be on the elite team, she goes home and beats the living hell out of the stupid drum kit her grandmother bought her. And she likes it. She likes it because it reminds her of the way they played at the Deep Purple concert her father brought her to. So she keeps doing it. She decides “screw tennis” and that she is going to be the best drummer in the entire world.  
So she makes an ad, and waits.

A week later, Yukina Minato finds an ad in a newspaper, and dials the number listed. 

A month later, Hina Hikawa is now 17 and drinking the cheapest beer she can find, and drumming the fastest that she possibly can with her new friend. She meets a girl named Masuki at an Iron Maiden show, and they share a beer while Masuki plays guitar for her. And she is so mesmerized by Masuki’s playing, that she begs her to join her band. She brings Masuki to her new home that she shares with Yukina, and from there on they practice until they drop. Hina discovers that she falls asleep too fast when she drinks, and Masuki does a line with her for the very first time, and Hina is set on having her drugs before they play from then on. Yukina does not like Masuki very much, it seems. Masuki doesn’t like anyone. 

“Hey, who the hell did this to my guitar?” Yukina takes out her Explorer, which noticeably has less strings than it should. Masuki is leaned back against a couch, drinking, as usual. Their new bassist, Arisa, is on the floor, listening to a Rush cassette. Hina looks up from the tv, and sees that Yukina is very, very upset about this. However, nobody speaks up.

“I said, who did this? I swear to god, whoever it was, I will skin you.” Yukina raises her voice.  
“Hey, calm down, Minato. You can just go replace them. Not that big of a deal.” Masuki crushes her can, and gets up to get a new one. Yukina moves in front of the mini-fridge, holding out her guitar. 

“Uh. Excuse me. Move.” Masuki tries to push her aside, but fails. “Yukina. Move out of my fucking way.” In response, Yukina shoves her guitar in Masuki’s face, close enough to hit her.

“Why did you do this. Why did you take the time out of your day to break all of my strings.” 

“I didn’t fucking break your stupid ass strings, bitch. Move.” Masuki is clearly drunk, clearly angry, which are never good to be together. She is trying her very best to move Yukina out of her way. “I am not moving until you tell me why. That, or you can leave my band.” Yukina says this, deadpan, and everyone looks up at her. Masuki’s eyes go wide, and then small,and she looks away. And then she grabs Yukina’s guitar, and throws it on the floor. 

“I don’t give a fuck anymore. You think that you can push me around, but you’re wrong. I didn’t join you to fuck around. Good luck getting a new guitarist.” And she walks out the door. Yukina still has her hand shaped as if she’s holding something, and Arisa and Hina’s eyes are still on the door. Yukina knows that Masuki will be back tomorrow. Masuki knows it too. 

She fixes her guitar, says goodnight to Arisa and Hina, apologizes to them, and heads to her room. She tries to sleep, but she ends up only laying there for the next three hours.

**Author's Note:**

> HI so uh....bandori and metallica (and just heavymetal as a whole.) are my 2 biggest hyperfixations rn so i...yeah. this is porbably gonna suck ass but it makes me Happy and hopefully it does 4 other people. 
> 
> some notes.  
> \- hina is half danish, kanon is half filipino. everyone is american, they just have japanese names because im lazy.  
> \- hina plays drums, arisa plays bass, kanon and masuki play guitar because imlazy and also the idea of them playing those instruments is cool.  
> \- arisa is tall. yeah. like 5'8". dont ask why.  
> \- this chapter takes place in 1981, and ill update their ages for each chapter that needs it. yukina and hina are 17, masuki and arisa are 19.  
> \- their personalities are a bit different from canon, yukina is more Wild and hina tends to get angry a lot more etc etc. idk.  
> sorry if this is too fast paced i just wanted to lay out some Plot Stuff


End file.
